The Waitress and her Samurai
by Story Weaver1
Summary: A YahikoTsubame. Pure fluff
1. Default Chapter

I got this idea while reading other RK fics a while ago but I haven't hade time to write it. There need to be more Yahiko+Tsubame fic on FF.net. I set the Site to filter out fics that didn't have romance so the list of pages was 88 instead of several thousand, I went through 22 pages and only found 1 Y+T fic, just 1! Anyway, they're my favorite pairing next to KK. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

The Waitress and Her Samurai 

" Little Yahiko! Breakfast's ready!" called Tsubame's soft voice. 

" Five more minutes Ugly." Yahiko mumbled in his sleep. 

" WHAT?!" Tsubame asked in mock anger. Yahiko jumped out of bed. 

" Gomen Tsubame. I thought it was Kaoru." Said Yahiko, bowing apologetically. Tsubame giggled, making the young swordsman's heart flutter. 

' How can do this to me by merely giggling?' thought Yahiko. ' Because she's a breath taking beauty that stole your heart years ago.' Said a voice. Yahiko could clearly remember when he defeated the thugs trying to steal from the Ackobecko, when he risked his life for Tsubame. 

" What are we having?' asked Yahiko. 

" Rice cakes." The two walked down to the kitchen. On the way down the stairs, the two teens hands brushed against each other and as if on reflex, intertwined themselves. Tae toke one glance at their intertwined and smiled. 

" Did I miss something?" She asked. Yahiko and Tsubame then noticed they were holding hands, blushed bright red and let go. Tae chuckled. Yahiko had moved in with her and Tsubame when Kaoru Himura became pregnant. Something about Ugly's mood swings and horrible cooking. Yahiko had worked in the Ackobecko since then. Tae was constantly trying ways to get the waitress and swordsman to admit their feelings, but both of them were too afraid. Yahiko heard someone call him and followed the voice. 

" It's about time you got here baka-densi." Said Kaoru. A vein poked out in Yahiko's forehead 

" I'm not your student anymore!" he said. 

" Old habits die hard." Said Kaoru. 

" You two shouldn't fight, that shouldn't. We came to see you're doing all right." Said Kenshin. 

" I'm doing great! I don't get food poisoning anymore." Said Yahiko with a smirk. A vein poked out of Kaoru's forehead and pounded Yahiko. 

" My cooking never gave you food poisoning!" she said. Kenshin slipped his arms around his wife, pulled her back to her seat, and made circles on her back. 

" Koishi you need to relax, that you do, Dr. Gensai said you might hurt the baby." He said trying to soothe her. 

" Oh look its little Yahiko." Said a voice. Yahiko turned around and saw a lanky man in a white jacket with the symbol for "bad" on it. The man also had spiky brown hair and a red bandana. 

" Don't call me little, Rooster Head! Nobody can call me little." said Yahiko. 

" Little Yahiko could you give me a hand?" asked Tsubame. 

" Tsubame please don't call me little." Said Yahiko. 

" Please?" she asked, starring at him with puppy dog eyes. 

' No! Not that! Anything but puppy dog eyes.' Thought Yahiko. He just couldn't refuse her when she starred at him like that. 

" Alright, you can call me little." Said Yahiko. Tsubame hugged him around the neck. His arms went around her waist automatically. 

" Arigouto( I know I didn't spell that right) little Yahiko." Tsubame said happily. His friends laughed. 

" Little Yahiko has a girlfriend!" Teased Sano as he elbowed Yahiko lightly. He and Tsubame blushed. When everyone had gone, Yahiko went out back and practiced swordsmanship. Tsubame watched as usual. This time she should got up and walked towards him. 

" Could you teach me?" She asked. 

" Sure." He said. He handed her his boken and she swung it awkwardly. " No like this." Said Yahiko. He took the boken and showed her the right way, but she still didn't get it right. So Yahiko slipped his arms around Tsubame and guided her along the correct movements. At first both were blushing a lot, but soon they both fell into synch. Each thrust, powerful and focused. It was as if both had their minds had merged and were joined as one. 

" I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said a voice. Both instantly turned red again. They turned to see Marom (I don't think I spelled her name right.) the Cannon Girl. 

" Of course not. I was just showing Tsubame the basics of Swordsmanship." Said Yahiko. 'But it did feel good being so close to her.' He thought. 

" My Father and I were wondering if you would like to join the Cannon Company." Said Marom. 

" No thanks." Said Yahiko. Marom was shocked. 

" You'd rather be with that plain waitress then the Amazing Cannon Girl?" she asked. 

" It's just I need her,,… I mean she needs me,…. I mean" said Yahiko blushing more each second. 

" Ok, stay if you want but you're missing the chance of a lifetime." Said Marom and left. 

" Little Yahiko, You didn't need to do that." Said Tsubame. 

" I wanted to stay here with you." Said Yahiko, then blushed more at his own words. On the way home, A couple thugs their blocked their path brandishing metal swords. Yahiko moved in front of Tsubame protectively. 

" Hand over your girl and any money you have and we might spare you." he said. 

" Not a chance! I Yahiko Miyojin son of a Samurai will defeat you! "said Yahiko and he drew his boken. The first thug charged and stabbed Yahiko in the shoulder. Yahiko winced in pain then kneed him between the legs. The thug's eyes rolled backward and fell. 

" Your going to pay for that gaki!" shouted the second thug. He swung his sword horizontally, hoping to chop Yahiko's head off. The Young Samurai ducked under the blade and thrusted into the thug's stomach. Then Yahiko gave him an uppercut and the thug fell backwards. 

" What's going on here?" asked a squad of policemen. 

" These thugs attacked me and my friend, so I defeated them." said Yahiko. 

" Do you have an prove it was self-defense?" asked the officers. 

" I saw the whole thing officers, It was self-defense." said Tsubame. 

" Very well, These men will be arrested." said the officers. On the way home Yahiko was clutching his shoulder. 

" Little Yahiko! You're hurt!" said Tsubame in a very worried tone. 

" It's just a flesh wound." said Yahiko, then he winced in pain. 

" I'll be able to treat it at home, let's hurry." said Tsubame. Once they got home, Tsubame got some bandages and Iodin and walked over to Yahiko. He winced every time she touched his shoulder. When she had finished cleaning the wound she wrapped the bandages around it. 

" Not too tight is it?" she asked. 

"No, just right. Thanks." said Yahiko. 

" I should be thanking you for protecting me." said Tsubame. 

" I was just doing my duty as member of the Kamyia Kashing style." said Yahiko. There was silence for a few moments. " Tsubame, I hope you know that I would do anything to keep you safe." Tsubame's eyes light up. 

" Oh Little Yahiko!" she threw her arms around his neck. 

" Time for bed, got a big day tomorrow." said Tae. Tsubame let go of Yahiko and said goodnight. But before she left she pecked Yahiko's cheek. Yahiko raised a hand to his cheek, smiled and went to bed. 

Later that Night 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! 

" Come in." said Yahiko, who was in bed. The door opened and Tsubame was there. 

"I had a nightmare." she said. Yahiko was about to tell to shake it off when he saw tears in her eyes. 

' Crying is blackmail.' he thought. He opened his arms toward her. " Come here." he said. Tsubame put her hands on his chest and rested her head against it. Yahiko wrapped his arms around her and rubbed it soothingly " Do you want to tell me it?" he asked. 

" The bad people who you beat today escaped and killed you right in front of me." this statement brought on tears from the waitress. Yahiko did his best to sooth her. He said "Everything is alright." over and over again softly in her ear. When she stopped crying she spoke up. 

" Not everything is all right Little Yahiko. When I saw you dead in my dream, it made me realize how horrible it would be to be apart from you. I realized that I need you with me. What I'm trying to say Little Yahiko is that I...I .... I....."Yahiko put a finger to her lips. 

" I love you too Tsubame." said Yahiko. Tsubame hugged Yahiko tighter and surprising Yahiko and especially herself, she kissed Yahiko right on the lips. Yahiko kissed her back gently. They soon broke the kiss. 

" I love you, my little Yahiko." said Tsubame before falling asleep again, knowing her samurai would never leave her, She went to sleep knowing her samurai would protect her form everything, including nightmares. Yahiko didn't want Tae to see them in this position in case she thought he forced himself on the waitress, but didn't have the heart to wake Tsubame. He pulled Tsubame close, not wanting her to get cold and drifted off into blissful dreams about himself and his girlfriend Tsubame. Tae watched just outside the door. 

'Finally they admitted it. I was beginning to think they would never confess their feelings for each other.' 

I apologize if Cannon Girl is OOC. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews, I'll gladly continue it. I can't seem to find hardly any other Y+T fics so If someone could tell me a couple, that would be great. Please Review. 

Translations 

baka densi(I don't know If I spelled that right)- Stupid student, dumb apprentice 

Gomen- Sorry 

Boken- Wooden Sword 

Gaki- brat 

Koishi- Wife, lover, girlfriend etc. 


	2. Welcome back

By popular demand Here's the second Chapter to " The Waitress and her Samurai"   
  
P FF-KH-Anime FREAK-Your Keyblade is useless against my KeyShield! HAHAHAHAHAH  
  
P New Summary-Yutaro returns from Germany. Also there's a new girl in the Ackobecko with her sights on him. How will Y+T react?   
  
P Disclaimer- I don't own RK  
  
P Waitress and her Samurai Chapter 2 Welcome Back  
  
P " Watch your step Master Yutaro." said Yutaro's servant( I'm just going to call him YS since I don't know his real name I don't even think he had a name)He and Yutaro had just arrived back in Japan after their trip to Germany. Yutaro had made a complete recovery.   
  
P " I'm fine." said Yuatro.  
  
P " Would you like to go rest at the new mansion?" asked YS.  
  
P " Not yet, I need to visit someone first." said Yutaro.  
  
P Kamyia Dojo P  
  
"WAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAA! WAAAAA!"  
  
P" Kenshin! Where's that milk?" asked Kaoru. Kenji had grown to the point he needed Bottle milk.   
  
P " Coming Mrs. Kaoru." called Kenshin. Kenshin gave the milk to Kenji and he calmed down.  
  
P KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!P   
  
P " Kenshin could you get that?" asked Kaoru. She was rocking Kenji to sleep. Kenshin opened the door.  
  
P "Konnichiwa Mr. Himura." said Yutaro.  
  
P " Welcome back Mr. Yutaro. " said Kenshin.   
  
P " Is Yahiko here?" asked Yutaro.  
  
P " He moved into the Ackobecko almost a year ago." said Kenshin.   
  
P " Thank you." said Yutaro.   
  
P Near Ackobecko Well P   
  
" Oh Yahiko-chan" moaned Tsubame. Yahiko tightened his grip around her waist and planted more kissed on her neck. Tsubame titled her head to right to give him better access. Tae walked in and her mouth dropped. She cleared her throat to make her presence know. Tsubame blushed dark red and got out of red faced Yahiko's lap.   
  
P " You have a visitor Yahiko." she said. Yutaro walked in.  
  
P " Yutaro! I hope you've been practicing." said Yahiko.   
  
P " I could beat with one arm behind my back!" said Yutaro.  
  
P " Little Yahiko. Whose this?" asked Tsubame  
  
P " Little... Yahiko ?" said Yutaro, then burst out laughing. " Little Yahiko! HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...."  
  
P "It's not that funny!" shouted Yahiko.   
  
P " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHAHAHA..."  
  
P " KNOCK IT OFF!" demanded Yahiko.   
  
P " Please stop Yutaro-san." said Tsubame. Yutaro made an effort to stop and eventually did.  
  
P " Who are you?" he asked. Yahiko slipped his arm around Tsubame's waist possessively.  
  
P " She's MY girlfriend." He said.  
  
P "My name is Tsubame, I'm a waitress here." Yutaro took Tsubame's hand and kissed it. If glares could kill, Yutaro would have a thousand times from the look he was getting from Yahiko.  
  
P " Enchanted to meet you Tsubame-san. I am Yutaro." Tsubame blushed when he kissed her hand.   
  
P " Let's get our rematch started! I hope you've gotten better since last time." said Yahiko. Each of them drew their bokens. Yahiko charged and swung at Yutaro's side. Yutaro sidestepped and brought his sword down on Yahiko's head. Yahiko jumped back then thrusted into Yutaro's stomach. Yutaro was winded but still struck Yahiko's shoulder. Yahiko winced. He brought his sword straight up and knocked Yutaro's out of his hand. He ran over to it and placed his foot over it.   
  
P " I win." He said. Yutaro reached behind his neck.  
  
P " I guess I need more practice." He said.  
  
P " Why don't you go to the Kamyia dojo. I'm sure buso could make you stronger, but you'll never beat me." said Yahiko haughtily. Tsubame took his arm.  
  
P" Be nice Yahiko-chan." she said then laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
P "OH! I almost forgot. I hired another waitress, Tsubame, Yahiko, meet Genkia." said Tae. A girl Tsubame's age walked forward, She waist length blonde hair, black eyes, and curves in all the right places. She wore the same uniform Tsubame did. Yahiko started starring and Tsubame hit on him the head then glared at him, Yahiko giggled nervously.  
  
P " Hi! I'm Genkia Nice to meet you. I'd like to get to know all of you soon." Genkia said and bowed. When she looked up she saw Yutaro and made heart eyes.   
  
P " I'd like to get to know him I Really /I soon.' She thought.   
  
P As you've probably guessed by now, The new couple is Yutaro+OC but there will still be plenty of Yahiko+Tsubaem fluff. BTW I know Genki- means energy but that sounds like a boy's name. Please Review. 


	3. Kendo Lessons

I'm So sorry about the late update. I just seem to have less time to type and fewer ideas to use.   
  
Disclaimer-I Don't Own RK  
  
The Waitress and her Samurai Chapter 3 Kendo Lessons  
  
It had been a busy day at the Ackobecko, Genkia had been working there for a few weeks. Yutaro dropped by regularly, sometimes to eat, other times for sparing with Yahiko. He talked with Genkia nearly every time. Tae sent Yahiko to market to get more supplies.   
  
" Tsubame, how did you and Yahiko get together?' Genkia asked.  
  
" It's a long story."   
  
" I have time." So Tsubame told her the whole story, from when she mended his sandal to when they confessed their feelings.   
  
" That's so romantic. You must be pretty happy." said Genkia.  
  
" Hai." said Tsubame.   
  
" What do you think I could do to spend more time with Yutaro?" asked Genkia.  
  
" Yahiko-chan said he was going to train at the Kamiya Dojo. Maybe you could enroll there." Tsubame said.   
  
" Thanks, I'll do that."   
  
" I'm back." said Yahiko. Tsubame went over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.   
  
" Get everything?" asked Tae. Yahiko nodded.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Genkia walked up to the Kamyia Dojo. She pushed open the door and went in.   
  
" Mrs. Himura? Are you here?" She called. Kauro walked outside.  
  
" You must be Genkia. What can I do for you?" Asked the Assistant Master.  
  
" I'd like to enroll."   
  
" Great!" Kaoru gave Genkia am outfit like her own and a shina.   
  
" Kaoru-Sensei! I'm here for my lesson!' Called Yutaro.   
  
" Great Timing. Genkia just enrolled." Said Kaoru.   
  
" WAAAA!" Kenji wailed.   
  
" Yutaro, would you show Genkia the basics? I need to tend to Kenji." Said Kaoru.  
  
" Hai, Kaoru-Sensei." said Yuatro. He showed Genkia a basic swing. She knew the technique well enough from watching him and Yahiko spar. But she remembered Tsubame's story and intentionally got the swing wrong several times.   
  
" No, Like this." Yutaro showed her again, she got it wrong again. " Let me help you." Yutaro went behind Genkia, she noticed his face was getting red. HE slipped his arms around her waist and grabbed the shina she was holding. " Like this." He guided her along the proper movements. Genkia was so enjoying being so close to him, she didn't realize he was talking.   
  
" The Kamyiakasen Ryu is al about self defense and renewal. That's one of the reasons the followers of this style never use metal swords. Do you understand?" asked Yutaro.  
  
" Uh huh." Said Genkia partly in a daze from their proximity.   
  
"Jou-chan! Jou-chan! Jou-" Kaoru slapped a hand over Sano's mouth.   
  
" Quiet Rooster Head! I just got Kenji to sleep!" She ordered.  
  
" Ok, Got any thing to eat?" He asked.  
  
" What, Megumi kick you out again? She must have been pretty mad if you came here."   
  
" No, nothing like that! Me and my vixen are getting along great. I was out training and your place was closer." Said Sano.   
  
" Fine, It's almost time to eat anyway." She went to call the, but then she saw their position, and dropped back.  
  
" I thought she might have a different reason for enrolling." Kaoru said to herself.   
  
" What did you say, Jou-chan?" Asked Sano. Kaoru went on her tip toes and whispered in Sano's ear.  
  
" Sano, I want you to get some of your friends together." She whispered.   
  
Later that day  
  
" Yutaro, Genkia, I want you two to get water form the river." Said Kaoru.  
  
" Hai, Kaoru-Sensei." They said. They grabbed some buckets and started down the river.   
  
" I didn't think it would be this hard, I feel sore all over." Genkia said on the way to the river.   
  
" Nobody said getting stronger would be easy, but you get used to it after a while." Said Yutaro. They reached the river filled their buckets and started back to the dojo. Someone grabbed Genkia from around her waist and pulled her to them.  
  
" Heyy baby! Wanna go havve somee funn?" He slurred. Genkia could tell by his breath that he was drunk. Genkia tried to get out of his arms but The guy tightened his grip.  
  
" I wouldn't takae no for a anwser." He said.   
  
" Let Me go!" Genkia demanded.   
  
" notuh, not till I havve somme funn." He pushed her down and sat on her. But was soon pushed off.   
  
" She said to leave her be." Yutaro said icily, his eyes narrowing.   
  
" Yooouu can't tell me waht to do, you litle brat!" The man drew a dagger and advanced on Yutaro, stumbling, and hiccuping.   
  
" No problem." Yutaro said to himself. He swung his boken at the drunk aiming for his ribs. The drunk caught the wooden sword and yanked it out of Yutaro's hands. Then he lunged. Yutaro jumped aside, and grabbed the drunk's wrist that held the dagger, and tried pulling it out of his hands. But the drunk was stronger and tried pushing the blade down to Yutaro. Yutaro managed to get away nut his shoulder was slashed and starting to bleed. The drunk lunged again but this time Yutaro wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough, fortunately Genkia pushed him down and he avoided further injury, however now she was in harm's way. The drunk made a grab for her but this time she was ready, when he got close enough she kicked him in his manhood, then gave him a few whacks on the head with her shina. He seemed to be shacking off the blows until Yutaro grabbed his Boken and thrusted into his Stomach recently. Both series of attacks finally brought him down.  
  
" Are you ok Genkia?' Yutaro asked.  
  
" Yes, Yutaro............kun." Yutaro blushed.( BTW I'm not really sure about the meaning of 'kun' I know it's a more familiar term, but I'm not sure if it's for close friends or more like a relationship term like koishi. So forgive me if I got it wrong.)  
  
" Let's get back." Yutaro said, still blushing. When they got back, Kaoru was shocked at Yutaro's injury. She quickly cleaned and dressed the wound.   
  
" Hey Jou-chan! I brought my friends." Called Sano.  
  
" Your friend already was already there and hurt Yutaro!" Kaoru almost yelled.   
  
" But I just got them, none of my friends was at the river."   
  
" You mean..."  
  
" The guy who attacked them wasn't part of your plan,"  
  
Thsi was Probably my worst chapter. I didn't like the fight or the attempted fluff scenes. I'm sorry for making you wait for this crap. Oh well, Please Review.   
  
Translations-   
  
Shina- Bamboo practice sword.  
  
Jou-chan- Little Missys 


End file.
